Volpina meets Nathaniel
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Was requested in August 17' by Sakura from AO3. Volpina escapes from Ladybug's hands and hides inside Nathaniel's house, then gets to know him better.


**Requested by Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.** "That's it! Illusions. Hawk Moth and the meteorite, they were all illusions" Said Ladybug surprised and threw her yo-yo hitting all the missiles and rockets, that were pointed at her, making them disappear in the air. "That's what your superpower is? Illusions, lying, of course," Volpina growled and Ladybug threw her yo-yo at her and she ended up disappearing.

"Huh?" Asked Ladybug then took her yo-yo out. "Chat Noir, is Volpina there by you?"

"No not even Hawk Moth"

"Forget Hawk Moth, he was at the first place never been here"

"How?"

"Volpina isn't a real superhero, she got akumatized"

"I don't get it, why did he do that?"

"It's partly my fault, I ruined her chances with the guy she likes in front of him."

"Lila?" Asked Cat Noir himself.

"Come I think she's going to his house, I'll send you his address"

"Okay" Responded Cat Noir turning his phone staff off. "I think I know, where he lives" Said Cat Noir to himself and left the roof, jumping with his staff away.

Meanwhile, Volpina flew around the place looking around for houses, then saw at a veranda a short boy holding a white shirt over himself and she flew down following the guy into the house.

"Hello" Greeted Volpina and saw the boy taking the jacket down and then she realized, she entered into the wrong house. "Oh"

"Uh h...hi" Greeted the red head a bit embarrassed from seeing the attractive super heroine - akuma in front of him.

"Can...may I...uh..." Asked Volpina then faked a cough to try to talk. "Hello, I'm Volpina, one of Paris' new superheroes"

"Uh hello" Greeted the red head. "I'm Nathaniel" Introduced the red head to the vixen akuma. "I'm some random citizen, where you just got into his house"

"Sorry I thought you were Adrien Agreste, because of that shirt in white"

"Oh yeah I had put this to wash and I don't know, which powder it was, made my shirt get all white instead of staying gray"

"Well, that's...whoa! Shouted Volpina jumping behind the couch hiding and Nathaniel raised his eyebrow and looked out of the window to see Ladybug passing by on her yo yo.

"Is she gone?" Asked Volpina the red head, which nodded.

"Why are you hiding here?" Asked Nathaniel and got pulled down by the vixen akuma near her face.

"Shhh" Demanded Volpina glaring at the window seeing Cat Noir passing by missing them too.

"You're...you're not a superhero?" Asked Nathaniel. "You're akumatized, right?"

"I don't know, what you're talking about. I've got these powers from someone, so I could beat Ladybug and Cat Noir to get their miraculouses"

"Oh uh...was this guy called Hawk Moth or something?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from the raven haired.

"Do you know him?" Asked Volpina and Nathaniel thought about it and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but he has done this, what he did to you too. He transformed me into a superhero too and I had to do the same, to get their miraculouses"

"And you failed?"

"Yeah I only wanted to get out with Marinette"

"Who's that?"

"I kind of...had a crush on her before, but she's more...uhm interested into another guy"

"I….uh I can understand how you feel" Said Volpina neutral.

"Uh what exactly happened, before you got turned into a superhero?" Asked Nathaniel. "Did someone make you angry before?"

"It was Ladybug"

"Ladybug?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "What did she do?"

"I was trying to befriend that cute model boy in school Adrien Agreste and he was swarming over Ladybug, I thought if I'd lied at him saying she was my bestie, he would get interested into talk with me like all the others"

"Wait how did the others get interested into talking with you?"

"You don't understand I just started new in this school and I changed school for over 20 times this year, in 8 different countries…. I didn't really have to find any friends on all the other schools or how to actually finds friends..."

"But why did you lie?" Asked Nathaniel. "Couldn't you introduce yourself, just the way you are?"

"Nathan….Nathaniel, right?" Asked Volpina and the red head nodded. "I've been in lots of schools, during mid semesters and you know, it's way more hard for someone, who's new in the place to befriend someone if already almost everyone has got a bunch of friends and you're staying there like _What the fuck shall I do?_ " It's probably difficult for you to understand it...I hate it, I've been in so many places, you think it sounds crazy and it really is. I've been to Brazil, in the USA, Switzerland, the UK, Ireland and now I'm here and probably we will now stay fix here. Exactly now, when Ladybug had to come and ruin my chances to get with Adrien. Now he's definitely going to tell his friends and the whole school will think I'm a liar, but I just wanted to find a few friends and just because now I made a mistake, everybody will hate me!" Said Volpina starting to get tears on her face – passing over her mask down at her cheek.

Nathaniel glared at her sad, understanding that Italian fox, which was there in front of him.

"Volpina listen" Said Nathaniel placing his hand on her shoulder. "I uh..."

"Huh?" Replied Volpina glaring with her olive green eyes at his sky blue eyes.

"I...kind of have no friends at school, to be honest. Or I kind of don't know if I can consider as friends"

"You do?" Asked Volpina glaring at Nathaniel.

"Yeah…well, I kind of don't talk a lot with other peoples...I kind of don't know, how to talk with them….you know, with what about"

"Have you ever tried to talk about your or their interests?" Asked Volpina and Nathaniel shrugged.

"I'm not that type of conversation starter"

"You look more like somebody with a lack of self-confidence, hein?"

"Yeah. There you right"

"Hey look I've got an idea" Said Volpina. "What about we two hang out together at the school, when we got break or homework?" Suggested Volpina.

"And what do we do during the breaks?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know" Responded Volpina holding her fingers under her chin. "What do you usually do, when you're alone?"

"D...drawing"

"Drawing what exactly?"

"Some Anime characters, real people, super heroes or I also do comics by myself"

"Very nice" Replied Volpina. "Could I see them?" Asked Volpina.

"What?"

"Uh if you don't mind, of course"

"S...sure, I'm you know, not a great artist you know"

"You're probably the best trust me"

"Great, wait I'm going to get them," Said Nathaniel running off, leaving Volpina back with a smile.

" _Volpina, go back at work and get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!" Demanded Hawk Moth thought his telepathy._

"Shut up, I'm befriending someone right now!"

" _You will do what I say or I….."_

Volpina's hand started to move by herself, causing her to shout in pain, "Ahhh stop it, stop it!" Shouted Volpina and Nathaniel ran back, seeing her trying to pull her arm down.

"Quick, tell me, what's your akumatized object," Said Nathaniel glaring at Lila, which glared at him, while trying to fight against Hawk Moth's power.

"My what?" Asked Volpina while Nathaniel glared at her necklace, which hangs over her breast.

"I think it's this" Said Nathaniel placing his hand on the fox tail necklace, shrieking Volpina.

"Take your hands off me" Demanded Volpina and Nathaniel pulled the necklace away and threw it on the ground, then stamped on it, causing it to break.

"Voila," Said Nathaniel as the akuma flew out of it and flew out of the window.

"What was that?" Asked Volpina, then she got deakumatized and became her civilian self again.

"Wow" Replied Nathaniel as he saw Volpina's civilian self, passing her hands over her jacket, wishing off some dust.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Asked Lila glaring at the red head.

"I didn't expect you to be so pretty without the mask," Said Nathaniel.

"A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing you know," Said Lila looking at the redhead in a flirty way, making him turn red.

"I mean…..you….you're….I'm….uh,…."

Lila giggled, while rolling her eyes and placed her hand on the shoulder of the boy. "Calm down, I'm pleased about your compliment"

"Uh okay," Said Nathaniel.

"And thank you for the talk from before," Said Lila. "I'm glad to have someone, who understands me"

"It's fine" Replied Nathaniel. "Uh….have you ever looked around Paris?"

"Just saw it from above, but I still don't know, where is what" Responded Lila. "You're going to show me around"

"I don't know if you want to….if you want to…."

"Great" Replied Lila looking at Nathaniel standing in front of her clueless, what he shall do.

"Uh…."

"When do we go see the city?" Asked Lila, calling Nathaniel out of his mind.

"Oh uh right sorry. We can go now" Said Nathaniel and walked with her to the exit, opening it then looked at Lila and immediately jumped at the side, making the way free for her.

"Uh girls first," Said Nathaniel to Lila and she smiled, leaving the room, followed by the redhead.


End file.
